1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to treating an open wound with a wound therapy system, and, more specifically, relates to a collection canister for a wound therapy system incorporating a baffle mechanism for minimizing flow of exudates within the canister thereby reducing the potential of spillage and communication of the exudates with operating components of the wound therapy system.
2. Description of Related Art
Wound closure involves the migration of epithelial and subcutaneous tissue adjacent the wound towards the center and away from the base of the wound until the wound closes. Unfortunately, closure is difficult with large wounds, chronic wounds or wounds that have become infected. In such wounds, a zone of stasis (i.e. an area in which localized swelling of tissue restricts the flow of blood to the tissues) forms near the surface of the wound. Without sufficient blood flow, the epithelial and subcutaneous tissues surrounding the wound not only receive diminished oxygen and nutrients, but, are also less able to successfully fight microbial infection and, thus, are less able to close the wound naturally. Such wounds have presented difficulties to medical personnel for many years.
Negative pressure wound therapy, also known as suction or vacuum therapy, has been used in treating and healing wounds. Application of negative pressure, e.g. reduced or subatmospheric pressure, to a localized reservoir over a wound has been found to assist in closing the wound by promoting blood flow to the area, stimulating the formation of granulation tissue, and encouraging the migration of healthy tissue over the wound. Negative pressure may also inhibit bacterial growth by drawing fluids from the wound such as exudates, which may tend to harbor bacteria. This technique has proven particularly effective for chronic or healing-resistant wounds, and is also used for other purposes such as post-operative wound care.
Generally, negative pressure wound therapy provides for a wound to be covered to facilitate suction at the wound area. A conduit is introduced through the wound covering to provide fluid communication to an external vacuum source. Atmospheric gas, wound exudates, or other fluids may thus be drawn from the reservoir through the fluid conduit to stimulate healing of the wound. Exudates drawn from the reservoir may be deposited in a collection canister.
The collection canister fills with exudates and is typically changed every few days. The collected exudates are free to move around within the canister and may cause vacuum delay, such as by accidental contact with fluid sensors or other electronics of the system. Movement of the canister exudates may also cause spillage from the collection canister which may cause exposure to the collected wound exudates or affect disposal of the collection canister. Furthermore, varying species of bacteria and fungal isolates within the exudates grow and proliferate, which ultimately leads to foul odor. It would be advantageous to provide a collection canister with a baffle mechanism contained therein to reduce movement of exudates, to aid in disposal, and to limit any odor produced therein.